


☄ If Skull was.... Zero

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Time for Zero to enter the building!





	☄ If Skull was.... Zero

The first time Skull woke, his first thought was if he’d met his final battle.

What battle?

What fight?

Once he learned to talk again he’d asked the doctor’s, but they’d had no clue and he’d been in a coma for three years. Police had no clue, other then finding him unconscious and badly hurt in a crater.

The cloud sighed as he rummaged through his closet, he had to find the last bottle of hair dye to apply before he met the others in a few days. He glanced briefly at his reflection in the mirror, sapphire blue eyes looked back at him surrounded by bright golden blond hair... that grew way to quickly to be natural.

Skull would admit that as he used a make up free and dye and jewelry free form to wonder about, especially now that the curse was gone. No one recognized the young adult with blond hair, which he usually wore in a ponytail at that point.

Squallo would never know that the person that beat him in sword competitions was the coward Skull, with inhuman speeds that even flames couldn’t do.

“Guh.. time to cut it again” Skull said annoyed, at the moment his hair was mid back and he’d been enjoying himself. But off course Reborn called a meeting, and of course that meant Skull had to go.

He glared at his reflection as he cut and styled his hair, before dying his hair and putting his colored contacts in. Grumbling eh pulled out his makeup case.

“This better be worth it,” He said as he pulled on his leathers, it was annoying walking around with the mafia.

OoOoO

When X and Axl ended up in this other dimension when chasing after a clue about Zero, they had been shocked that when they came out the other side human. That had worried them, that Zero could have aged to death.

Till they realized they were not aging, but even here they had no trace of Zero.

While searching they’d activated there Flames, Axl was a Mist and he himself was a stormy rain.

This summer they’d heard rumors of a blond winning contests and competitions, most of them with the mafia.

They finally had a clue, and been happy when they saw a video and it was definitely Zero.. even if his hair was shorter, human and in different style closing then when he was off duty.

That meant dealing with the mafia... again, it was annoying enough when they kept trying to recruit them.

“Our final member will be here in a minute,” Fon said. “It took awhile for our message to reach Skull.”

‘ _Who calls themselves Skull?’_ X thought amused.

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ Firehedgehog | Megaman X-verse
> 
> Checkout our Inspired Works down below that were just updated!
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>  RISK TAKERS  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
